


Drabble: Christmas Eve Campout

by SosaLola



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Child Abuse, Christmas, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SosaLola/pseuds/SosaLola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought you slept outside to avoid your family's drunken Christmas fights."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Christmas Eve Campout

_Cordelia: (smiling smugly) I thought you slept outside to avoid your_  
family's drunken Christmas fights.  
  
Xander gives her a look like he expected no less from her.  
  
Xander: Yes. And that was a confidence I was hoping you would share   
with everyone. (smiles sarcastically)  
  
  
  
 **Drabble: Christmas Eve Campout**    
  
Xander stirred awake at the faint sound of something other than the drunken brawls inside his house. The air was quite chilly, and he found himself sinking further in his sleeping bag. A shiver ran down his spine when he spotted a figure approaching him.   
  
A creepy smile crossed the stranger's lips.   
  
"Who the hell are you?" Xander's hand searched for a non-existent stake.  
  
Fangs appeared, and Xander struggled to get out of his sleeping bag. The vampire attacked, and this was the first time Xander ever felt a vampire bite. And unfortunately, he wouldn't live to tell the tale. 


End file.
